Episode 15
Katotohanan is the fifteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 5, 2016 and comprised Chapter 19. Summary Cassiopea warns Minea that she will soon be gone from Encantadia. Aquil reports to Minea that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Minea accepts Hitano's proposal to marry Alena and forbade her from leaving the palace. Hagorn orders Agane to kill Amihan and her baby. Amihan has Hitano accompany her to the mandirigmas, so she can see for herself the mandirigma her sister had fallen for. She sees Ybarro and they recognize each other. Amihan withdraws back to the palace. Before Agane could attack Amihan, an archer shoots Minea. Chapter 19 Ang Masamang Pangitain ni Minea Through a dream, Cassiopea warns Minea of her impending death. In the palace of Lireo, Alena sings while thinking of Ybarro. Amihan and Danaya arrive to tell Alena the good news, that Amihan has become pregnant. Ybarro tells his friends Pako and Wantuk that he dreamt of a beautiful girl. He was attracted to her and something happened between them. Wondering why he had such a dream, Wantuk says it may be because Ybarro is a lecher, which angers Ybarro. Imaw and Minea wonder who the father of Amihan's baby is. Imaw is sure he is of royal blood, but does not know from where. Minea is content to have lived long enough to know that Amihan will have a child. Imaw says that they have lived long enough, and will live even for a hundred years more. Aquil raises the matter of Alena's beloved. When asked by Alena, Amihan admits that she admires the father of her child, and wishes to see him. Danaya tells her it is pointless, since she cannot marry him. Alena, however, tells Amihan to forget about the law for a moment, and wishes that Amihan would meet the man in person. Muros tells the sisters to attend their mother. Minea asks whether it is true that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma, who were reputed as thieves and bandits. Alena says Ybarro is different, but Minea says it is not allowed by their law, so she agreed to have her married to Hitano. Hagorn orders Agane to kill Amihan and her baby. Alena objects to a marriage with Hitano, for she does not love him. She invokes Amihan's aid, but Minea blocks that move by saying that Amihan is honor-bound to enforce the law. Danaya advises Alena to respect their mother and obey the law. Amihan takes Hitano and other Lirean soldiers with her to see Ybarro, Alena's lover. Once introduced, Apitong shows deference to the Queen of Lireo. Amihan demands to see Ybarro. Wantuk tried to deny Ybarro's presence, but Apitong orders him to fetch Ybarro. As Alena leaves the palace, she was stopped by the guards, per her mother's orders. Wantuk tells Ybarro that Alena's sister, the queen, has come, and he'll be in trouble. Ybarro says he fears no one. Amihan comments that it is her first time to be in Adjantao. Amihan and Ybarro see and recognize each other. Hitano expects the queen to be enraged at him, but Amihan says it is enough to see him, before leaving. Amihan dismisses Gurna, who is attending Imaw. Ybarro tells his friends that Amihan was the woman in his dream. He is thankful it is just a dream. Apitong says he cannot simply disregard it, since they do not know the ways and customs of the diwatas. Ybarro still waits for Alena, though the sirenas deny seeing her. Alena goes to Aquil, asking if it is possible for her mother to change her mind. She then looks for Amihan, to plead her case. Imaw confirms that the father of Amihan's baby is of royal blood. Amihan wonders how a mandirigma could have royal blood, which Imaw says is impossible. Amihan says that Ybarro would be a counter-example, and is sure that Alena would be hurt if she learns about it. She asks Imaw to keep it a secret, and Imaw swears. However, Gurna heard everything. Agane and her party infiltrate a Lirean tower with a clear view of Amihan's room. Minea writes a letter for Pirena, and orders Ades to give it to Pirena should something bad happen to her. Alena asks Amihan for permission to leave the palace, but Amihan replies that she cannot disobey her mother, even if she is the queen. Pirena's palm hurts, and the symbol changed. Hagorn says Pirena is about to give birth. As Amihan wonders why one man should alienate Alena from her, Agane aims her sniper gun at her. Amihan's palm hurts, and she retreats back to her room. Minea visits her, and says she will soon have her child. From a tower beside Agane's, an archer shoots an arrow, which hits Minea at the back. Lirean soldiers pour in, obstructing Agane's view. Category:Writing - Concise